Christmas Present
by pindanglicious
Summary: Itulah sebab mengapa kalian tidak boleh bertengkar; apalagi di malam natal seperti ini. RnR?


**KEDUA **anak berparas serupa itu terlihat sibuk menghiasi boneka salju ─yang baru saja selesai dibuat.

Bentuknya bulat tidak sempurna. Sepasang ranting yang ukurannya tak sama panjang mereka tancapkan asal ─sehingga membentuk bahu yang tidak simetris pada boneka bundar tersebut. Wajahnya masih polos, putih dan belum terpasang apa pun. Sedangkan pada lehernya, sebuah syal berwarna biru muda diselempangkan dengan tak sempurna.

Anak lelaki di antara kedua anak itu menghela napas puas. Wajahnya yang berbinar ceria menunjukkan sorot kekaguman atas hasil karyanya ─dan saudari kembarnya.

"_Sugoi_! Dia besar sekali! Andai aku bisa memakaikan _hitai ate _di dahinya," ujar pemuda cilik tersebut. Sepasang mata hijaunya kemudian menatap ke sebelahnya dengan penuh arti. "_Ne, ne_, Ichigo mengerti maksudku 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada merayu. Ia menarik-narik tangan gadis kecil yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya tersebut antusias ─membuat badan mungilnya terhentak pelan, dan pita hitam besar yang dipakainya bergoyang dengan lucu.

"Hn …"

"Ichigo _nggak _seruuu!"

"Hmph."

.

.

.

pindanglicious on deviantart proudly present

a Naruto FanFiction

.

**Christmas Present**

**Naruto © Om Kishi  
Fanfic + Fanart © pindanglicious**

**Rate: T  
Warning: Drabble? Semi-Canon, AT, OC, 2****nd**** Gen, OOC, typo, etc.  
Summary: **_Itulah sebab mengapa kalian tidak boleh bertengkar ─apalagi di malam natal seperti ini. RnR?_

.

Sehari sebelum natal ini seharusnya mereka semua berkumpul, satu keluarga dalam satu ruangan.

_Uchiha Sasuke _─selaku kepala keluarga barunya masih sibuk mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen yang menjadi beban tanggung jawabnya. Dahinya yang tertutup juntaian poni itu mengkerut, mungkin ia muak dengan isi gulungan yang dibacanya. Tidak, bukan surat formal yang bertumpuk di sebelahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa menjadi kapten pasukan ANBU adalah pekerjaan yang paling membuatnya sinting ─dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang.

Dan hanya ada seorang _Uchiha Sakura _yang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga, sembari menyesap nikmatnya cokelat panas, mata hijaunya menatap kobaran api melalui perapian yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, rambut merah muda sebahunya bergoyang.

Sempurna?

Tidak … rasanya masih ada yang belum lengkap.

'_Sasuke-kun sibuk,' _─ia mengerti itu. Namun seketika sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya. _'Esa hilang, dua terbilang. Ke mana perginya si kembar?' _ragunya dalam hati.

Segera wanita itu beranjak untuk sekadar mencari tahu di mana kedua anaknya sekarang.

.

.

.

"─mereka benar-benar berisik,"

Sakura bertemu suaminya yang bertampang kusut; tepat di depan kamar si kembar. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa kecil yang sedari tadi menggelitik perutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya sangat datar, namun tersirat sebuah rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang lucu? Si kembar _kepara_─ maksudku Ichigo dan Ryuzaki sedari tadi mengusik ketenanganku!"

─wanita itu mencubit lengan suaminya pelan.

.

.

.

"_Santa Clause _akan datang malam ini, aku yakin!"

Uchiha Ryuzaki menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bocah berwajah manis dan memiliki perangai ceria ini melampiaskan emosinya pada _Teddy Bear _miliknya. Bungsu dari sepasang kembar itu menatap sangar kakak kembarnya.

"Bocah sepertimu selalu termakan oleh dongeng-dongeng klise,"

Ichigo balas berargumen dengan santai. Gadis itu mewarisi sebagian besar sifat sang ayah. Gen ibu memang menjadi resesif dalam dirinya.

Ia membenarkan pita hitam besar di kepalanya ─yang tadi sempat kusut karena dijambak oleh adik kembar (sialan)nya. Bukti bahwa tersangka yang paling berisik dan mengusik ketenangan Sasuke sejak tadi hingga sekarang adalah Ryuzaki ─si cerewet.

"Bocah, bocah! Aku _nggak _sudi kaukatai seperti itu! Aku 'kan hanya lebih muda tiga menit darimu!" sungut bocah itu seraya melemparkan Paman _Teddy _ke arah wajah saudarinya ─namun Ichigo dapat menangkisnya dengan baik.

"Kontrol emosimu, dahi lebar!"

"SIALAN KAU!"

'BUUKKK!'

Sebuah buku setebal enam senti nyaris mengenai wajah Ichigo ─kalau saja Sasuke tak menahannya.

Ryuzaki terbelalak kaget. Ia cukup ngeri ditatap dengan pandangan intimidasi seperti itu oleh kedua orang berwajah datar di hadapannya. "_Tou_ … _Tou-chan _masih hidup ya …? He … hehe …" ─ini lelucon paling garing seumur hidupmu, Ryuzaki….

Nyaris saja bocah itu mati beku. Untung sang ibu datang membawa senyuman terhangat sebagai pencair suasana. Tak setegang yang tadi, Sasuke dan Ichigo mulai melemaskan otot-otot wajah mereka ─agar wajah mereka sedikit lebih berwarna.

"_Kaa-chan_~"

Ryuzaki memeluk manja pinggang ramping ibunya. Sakura tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sang suami. _'Lakukan-apa-yang-aku-perintahkan!' _─mungkin itu maksud dari tatapannya.

"Ryuzaki-_kun_~ apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Ichigo-_chan~_?"

─dasar. Ibu dan anak sama saja.

Sasuke dan Ichigo menatap mereka laknat. Keduanya lebih memilih diam tak bersuara sampai mendengar pengaduan Ryuzaki.

"Aku bilang pada Ichigo kalau _Santa Clause _pasti akan datang malam ini, tapi Ichigo malah bilang aku adalah bocah yang mau saja percaya sama dongeng-dongeng klise!"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"─apa katamu?"

"Kau 'kan yang bilang?"

"Bilang apa? _Santa Clause _memang dongeng, _baka_!"

"Kau yang _nggak _pernah gaul dalam dunia globalisasi ini!"

"Aku? Bukankah aku yang mengajarimu bergaul, hah?"

"Mengajari bergaul, katamu? _Santa Clause _saja kau tak tahu!"

"Ryuzaki, adikku yang **cantik jelita**, siapakah _nerd _yang bersembunyi di balik bahuku saat pertama kali masuk akademi ninja?"

"HE-HEI! A-AKU _NGGAK─"_

"Kau _nggak _gaul!"

"KAU YANG _NGGAK _GAUL KARENA NGGAK TAHU _SANTA CLAUSE_!"

"BUAT APA AKU MEMPELAJARI DONGENG SEPERTI ITU, HAH? ─DAN OH, SEJAK KAPAN TUAN SANTA MENJADI KAKEK GAUL?"

"LAKNAT KAU CEWEK BERHATI BEKU!"

"KAU COWOK JIDAT LEBAR!"

"KAU INI ANAK SIAPA SIH?"

"KAU ANAK SETAN, RYUZAKI!"

"KAU ANAK IBLIS, ICHIGO!"

Kedua orangtua dari anak-anak laknat itu hanya terbengong memerhatikan pertengkaran anaknya yang bertajuk _Santa Clause _ini.

"KA─"

"─DIAM KALIAN SEMUA, BOCAH!"

_Singg _

Semua refleks terdiam. Sasuke terengah-engah menahan emosinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum setan, mendekati kedua anaknya. "Biar aku yang menghentikan kekonyolan kalian. Sakura, bantu aku," ujarnya datar. Membuat kedua anak kembar itu menelan ludah mereka gugup dan─

"TUAN SANTA MALAM INI AKAN DATANG, TAHU!"

"─KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Jemari lentik Sakura menutup buku novel bersampul marun ─yang senada dengan _sweater _yang dikenakan olehnya. Mata hijau wanita itu beralih menatap sang suami yang (akhirnya) bisa lebih leluasa mengerjakan tumpukan tugasnya tanpa harus mengalami ketergangguan konsenterasi.

"─ah, kau harus melihat bungkusan dari _Santa Clause_," ujarnya diikuti dengan tawa renyah. Sasuke menahan tawanya dengan dengusan rendah.

"Ichigo dan Ryuzaki pasti akan senang dengan bungkusan besar itu,"

"Hn."

─lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mendengus menahan tawa. Mata obsidian miliknya kemudian beralih menatap objek yang sama yang tengah diperhatikan oleh sang istri.

Bungkusan besar.

Kado natal.

Dari─

"_TOU-CHAN, KAA-CHAN, LEPASKAN KAMI! KAMI JANJI NGGAK AKAN BERTENGKAR LAGI! HUWEEE!"_

.

.

.

"Hukuman dari _Santa Clause_. Itulah sebab mengapa kalian tidak boleh bertengkar ─apalagi di malam natal seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke datar. Kali ini ia terkekeh lepas bersama sang istri, menatap 'penderitaan' anak-anaknya yang 'dibungkus' layaknya bingkisan natal Paman _Santa_.

.

.

.

Ah, kado natal tahun ini adalah yang paling besar ternyata….

**Owari**

lol buat natal, kecepetan tapi nggak apa, ya. Iseng kok wkwkwk. /plakplak  
Oh iya, cover fanart yang lebih gede bisa di download di sini: *fav.*me/*d5nor32 (hilangkan tanda bintang)  
Atau sekalian aja visit dA saya hehe banyak kok fanart SasuSaku (ancur) saya :3 *pindanglicious.*deviantart.*com

Hehehe XDD gimana fanartnya? Abal ya? Emang. Ancur? Apalagi XDD  
Btw kalau ada yang mau dibikinin cover fic (khusus SasuSaku) kontak aja ya o3o sertakan link fic juga :D nanti yang menarik saya bikinin. /gagitu /okeabaikan  
Akhir kata, feedback ya? :3

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
